


Right Number

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Budding Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29957619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: They got off to a bad start, but shouldn't they give it another go?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Right Number

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was originally posted on LJ for the Camelot Drabble Community's prompt #449 'Wrong Number'. The usual disclaimers apply.

  
"Hello?"

"Merlin, is that you? I suppose you thought you'd never hear from me again after calling me an over-privileged prat and an ARSE—"

"Excuse me, I— "

"Insulting me in the worst manner, just because I pointed out that the pub staff were dimwitted and lazy, which they totally WERE—"

"How did you get my number?"

"Gwaine. He's always playing matchmaker."

"What?"

"I really wanted to meet you again. Just to clear things up between us. Can you do Tuesday at the King's Head?"

Merlin was speechless. He'd felt certain he'd never see the posh, fit, gloriously golden-haired clotpole ever again.

"Merlin, hello?"

"Yes! Absolutely. Sure."

"I'll see you then. And do bring your manners along this time, Emrys. If you have any."

The line went dead. 

Hunith glanced at her son, noticing his blush. "Who was that?"

"Wrong number," Merlin said slowly. But he was grinning like a loon.


End file.
